Maka's Accident
by Anonymous Secret
Summary: Soul and Maka are on a road trip. Maka forgets a pad and has to deal with a VERY unfortunate period situation. But Soul isn't as immature as he appears to be... so maybe there's a positive...? Sidenote: Orgasms are great for soothing cramps. Soma. Rated T for the topic of this story and swearing... Chapter 4 is rated M because, uh, lemon / smut. Sequel to In Sickness and In Health.
1. Forgetfulness Kills

**A/N: So this was supposed to be part of In Sickness and In Health, but I decided to move it here. ISAIH will be a collection of one shots about Soma sickness, and this will be about... well you know.**

**Enjoy!**

Mother fucking hell.

Maka squirmed uncomfortably next to her partner, cringing at the cold feeling between her legs. How could she have forgotten about this? Maka was _always _prepared for her period. So why, of all days, did she have to forget when she was on a road trip with her partner?

She knew – via some very discreet touching – that it had already soaked through her shorts and stained the seat cushions.

Soul didn't seem to notice, just stared with his usual indifferent face as he drove down the long highway. His hair was messily pushed back with a thin black headband.

Maka coughed – which only caused a rather horrifying rush of… of _stuff_… to further soak her crotch. Good god this was a nightmare.

Maka chewed on her lip. Whattodowhattodowhattodo.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Soul asked nonchalantly, one hand draped over the steering wheel.

"Sure," Maka said, turning away so he wouldn't see the intense blush on her cheeks. Maybe if Soul got out of the car first she would be able to cover the spot with her jacket and then clean herself up in the bathroom. Yeah. That's what she would do.

"Cool, there's a burger shop a few miles from here," Soul said.

"Urm… okay."

Something _squelched _between her legs. She had never felt so mortified in her life.

Soul pulled up into the parking lot a few minutes later.

Maka waited for her partner to get out of the car, but he just stared at her. "Uhm, Maka," he said quizzically, "are you alright?"

"Of course!" Maka exclaimed a little too hastily. "Why do you ask?"

"You look like you've been caught in your underwear or something," Soul said with his chuckle.

If even possible, Maka's blush deepened. "No, I'm fine. Go inside I'll meet you in there."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Why? What are you going to do in the car while I'm inside?"

Oh jeez. He was such a teenage boy. "Not whatever _you're _thinking," Maka squeaked.

Soul smirked. "Oh really? Then get out of the car."

Maka squirmed. "No. I told you I'll be right there okay?"

"Oh yeah so you can jerk off in the car," Soul laughed. "by the way that's really gross. Like seriously wait until we get to the hotel room if you _absolutely must_."

"Soul!"

"And hey, you know, maybe I could _help_."

"SOUL!"

Soul guffawed and hopped out of the driver's seat. Maka sighed, but her relief was quickly ended when Soul walked around and opened the door for her. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go I'm hungry."

Maka groaned in frustration. "Soul!"

"Jeez how many times are you going to say my name?" Soul said. "Or are you practicing for when we get to our hotel room?" His eyebrows waggled and he grinned. "Is that a yes to my_ help_?"

Maka would've chopped him but she didn't have a book in reach.

"Hey I don't mind," Soul said. "It relieves stress, right? What kind of lousy partner would I be if I didn't help you out a bit."

"Soul. Seriously."

"But only if you return the favor," Soul went on. "Driving with you is pretty stressful, with you yelling at me for going too fast and all."

Maka chopped him anyway. Her hand was good enough.

"Ow fuck, Maka." Soul rubbed his skull. "Seriously, what is your problem?"

Maka slammed her head back on the headrest. Maybe she should just tell him. He would figure it out sooner or later.

"You can't laugh," Maka said into her hands.

Soul blinked. "Ok."

Maka sighed. "I'm on my period."

"Is that why you've been acting so crazy?" Soul asked.

That deserved another Maka chop.

"OW JESUS FUCK I'M SORRY!" Soul yelled. "But what's with all this shady 'you go in first' shit have to do with that?"

Maka groaned and scrubbed her face. God he was dense.

"I forgot to use a pad," she muttered, feeling her face grow hotter by the second.

"…what? How is that something you forget?"

"I didn't know I was going to get it, okay?" Maka exclaimed, clearly flustered. "Butnowitisthroughmyshortsanditisreallyembarassingokayidon'twantyoutoseeitsojustgoinsideandwait."

Soul cocked his head to the side. "Oh."

Maka pouted. "So are you going inside or not?"

Soul shook his head. Seriously? Why couldn't he just cooperate for once.

"Get up," Soul said calmly. "I'll walk behind you."

Maka peeked out from between her fingers. "…what?"

"I'll walk behind you," Soul repeated, "so no one sees your… your issue."

Maka gawked at her partner.

"Unless you _want _people to think you shit blood," Soul muttered.

Vulgar joke aside, Maka was extremely… proud… of her partner – in a weird way. She expected mocking and teasing and even repulsion.

"Uhm. Okay." Maka slowly scooted off her seat, too embarrassed to look at her mess on the cushions. "Thanks, I guess."

The two of them walked across the parking lot. The whole time, Soul stayed closely behind, making sure he guarded the crimson stain on the seat of her pants.

Once inside he followed her to the door of the women's bathroom. Maka eagerly dashed behind closed doors… until she realized something.

She didn't even _have _pads with her.

Maka threw a quick fit in front of the mirrors. This was turning out to be an _awful _day.

A knock on the door made her flinch.

"Maka?" Soul's voice said.

"What?" Maka sighed, peeking out through a barely opened door.

Soul's dark eyes stared back. "Here." He handed her two quarters. "Since you _forgot_ about something that comes _every freaking month_."

Oh right. Jeez the hormones were messing with her head. There was always a little feminine hygiene product dispenser in the women's bathroom.

"Thanks," she muttered, quickly snatching the quarters out of her partners hands.

After cleaning herself up she stood in front of the mirror. She looked normal; hair still in neat pigtails, shirt and jacket in order – and then there was the giant freaking stain on her shorts.

Ugh. Maybe if she stayed with her back against the wall no one would see.

But Soul was waiting for her when she shuffled out of the bathroom. He was leaning against the wall, jacket slung over his shoulders with his usual stare. He motioned for her to continue forward.

She did, and when she did Soul followed behind like he had in the parking lot.

Bless that boy.

"So… about my help back in the room," Soul said when they sat down to eat, munching on his burger.

Maka's blush returned. "You were _serious_."

Soul shrugged. "Ever heard of friends with benefits?"

Maka practically threw her milkshake at him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Soul held his hands up in defense.

"That just sounds like a lot of drama," Maka said.

"Ok then… it doesn't have to be like that," Soul said. "Think of it as… partners who don't want each other to be stressed out and are comfortable with each other's bodies and acknowledge the fact that certain _things _just feel _really _damn good."

Maka sighed and her head smacked the table. "What am I going to do with you."

"Dunno," Soul smirked. "What _are _you going to do with me?"

"SOUL EATER!" Maka screeched. A few people turned to look at the arguing pair.

Soul just smiled innocently. "I think you'll say yes once you see what I've gotten you."

Maka's head hit the table again… didn't talk to him for the rest of their meal.

Soul followed Maka back to their car, trailing behind her to hide her forgetfulness. When Maka opened the car door she froze.

The seat was clean, as if her accident had never happened. Even better, folded neatly on the fresh cushion was a pair of _brand spanking new_ shorts in her exact size!

When the hell did he have the time to do this?

Whatever. That really didn't matter. All that mattered in that moment was the fact that her partner was the _absolute best _partner in the whole world.

Maka turned around. Soul had his hands in his pockets, shoulders up to his ears as he grinned like a child.

Maka crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

Soul chuckled. "You're welcome."

Maka giggled slightly and eagerly snatched up the shorts. Soul jogged around the car to the driver's seat.

She took a few seconds to shimmy out of her ruined shorts and into her new ones in the back of the car. But seriously, how did Soul know what size she wore?

In their hotel room, Soul continued to shock her.

"Go change into these," Soul said, tossing Maka a small package. "And put on your pajamas."

They were Overnight Pads.

"Uhm, why?" Maka asked.

"Just do it," he grunted.

What a weirdo. But Maka did what she was instructed to do because… well why not. She was going to bed soon anyway and _did not _want to bleed all over the sheets.

_Especially _because she and Soul would be sharing a bed that night.

"There," Maka said when she reemerged from the bathroom, dressed down to soft cotton shorts and one of Soul's t-shirts. "Happy?"

Soul grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her into the bedroom and on the king-sized mattress.

"Soul, what are you—"

Soul launched a pillow at her.

"Hey!"

"Just be cool and wait a sec, kay?" Soul said, quickly disappearing from their room.

Weird. Maka waited with a pout on her face.

Soul returned carrying a decent sized box.

"What's that?" Maka asked curiously.

Soul didn't answer, instead continued to dress into his sleep clothes – which by the way, consisted of only sweatpants.

"Under the covers," he instructed.

Tired of arguing, Maka did as she was told.

Soul began pulling out various objects from the giant box he carried in and Maka's eyes grew wide in amazement.

**Tonight…. Just that night… Soul was a freaking ****_angel_****.**

Out of the box came a box of tampons, Midol, piles of candy and chocolate, stacks of books – titles she'd been dying to read, a big fluffy blush blanket, a rented movie, and a freaking _heating pad_.

Maka waited like an eager child from her spot under the covers.

Soul placed the Midol, tampons, and sweets on the nightstand. "If you need them," he said.

The books went next. "For tomorrow. Or if you can't sleep."

Then he started the movie on the large TV that sat in front of the bed.

With a sigh Soul jumped into bed next to his bewildered meister. And if he hadn't already shocked her enough, he pulled Maka into his arms and swaddled her like a baby. Embarrassing. But his strong arms felt so good wrapped around her.

The movie began to play, some documentary Maka had been bugging him to see with her for the past two weeks.

But Maka wasn't really paying attention, because Soul placed the heating pad on her lower abdomen and began rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her neck.

She shuddered and found herself curling up against her weapon.

One of Soul's hands kept the heating pad pressed up against Maka's stomach while the other continued to massage her tight neck.

Maka's eyelashes fluttered.

"Feel better?" Soul asked, looking down into her partner's half-hooded eyes.

"Mmhmm," Maka murmured into his bare chest. "Thanks, Soul."

His torso shook as he chuckled. "Anything for my meister."

Maka smiled and said before drifting into blissful sleep, "I guess you are pretty cool."

**Ideas? Suggestions? Requests?**


	2. Distracted

**Another update, like I promised. Thank you for all of the support!**

**Sorry, it's going to be short. If you didn't know from my other story, In Sickness and In Health, i'm on vacation in Hawaii right now so updates might not be the best.**

Maka woke the next morning – still snuggled in her partner's arms. Soul's head lolled to the side, cheek lightly resting against her forehead.

Feeling uncomfortable she wiggled out of his hold and went to change herself in the bathroom. When she reemerged, Soul was rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," he said through a yawn.

Maka greeted him cautiously. Had yesterday even been real? No. It definitely was, because she was still wearing the new shorts he got her, and the stack of goodies was still piled high on the bedside table.

Soul hopped out of bed, still bare chested and only wearing sweatpants. His hair was a messy mop atop his head and red eyes were half-lidded in his sleepiness.

"What ya wanna do today?" he asked, picking a shirt out of their bags.

Maka shrugged. "Um, whatever you want I guess."

"Cool." Soul dropped his pants and pulled on skinny jeans.

Maka averted her gave, their conversation about a certain form of _stress relief _still lurking in the back of her head.

"Hey, Soul," she said, eyeing the Midol and chocolate. "How did you know to get all this stuff?"

"Oh that?" Soul pulled on socks. "You buy that stuff at least once a month – usually happens around the same time you get really pissy with me."

"Oh… hey!"

Soul smirked. "You're welcome."

Maka played with the ends of her shirt. "Whatever."

A twinge in her gut reminded her of her current issue. Her hand went to massage out the unpleasant feeling.

"Here." Soul tossed her the Midol.

A blush rushed to Maka's cheeks. Why was he so good to her? "Thanks," she muttered, quickly swallowing two pills dry.

Another smirk. "No problem."

Maka slowly puttered around their room, taking her time to get dressed and making sure she wasn't giving Soul too much of a show.

"We can stay in, if you want," Soul said after a while. "Don't have to go out if you're not up for it."

Again, why was he so good to her?

"No, it's okay," Maka shook her head, "I know you wanted to see the Art Museum downtown."

Soul smiled, flashing his pearly white shark teeth. "Cool."

The Art Museum was uneventful. Soul gazed at the works, looking at something invisible to Maka. He seemed slightly distracted, though. Every time Maka's hand went to her stomach or she appeared to be in any sort of discomfort he'd walk closer to her, slip his hand around her shoulders, or ask her how she was feeling.

By the end of the trip butterflies on steroids were zooming around her stomach.

"Where are we going now?" Maka asked as Soul led her down the long streets.

Soul shrugged. "Wherever you want."

Maka fiddled with her sleeves. "Well then if it's okay with you could we go back to our room?" she asked sheepishly. "I'm tired and I was kinda wanting to start one of those books you got me."

Soul grinned, thrilled that she was making use of his well thought out buys. "Yeah that's cool."

Back in their room Maka changed into comfortable sweats and curled up on the couch. The blanket Soul had bought swaddled the girl as she cracked open one of the many books – also courtesy of her partner. Every so often she'd reach to the side for one of his chocolates.

A heavy thunk drew her attention away from the story.

"Soul?" She lifted the blanket.

Her partner had dove under the blanket like a groundhog.

Soul's dark red eyes peered through messy white hair as he peeked out from the plush. "Hey," he said with a goofy grin.

He looked so… Maka sighed as she settled on the word 'adorable,' to describe her partner.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"I'm boorrreeeddd," Soul droned. He scurried deeper under the blankets, head bumping into Maka's thigh.

"Wanna read with me?" Maka offered.

Soul snorted, sending warm air across her legs. "Seriously?"

Maka shrugged. "I'll read _to _you if you want."

"Ha, you're not my mother."

Maka pulled at the blankets. "You're mother read to you?" she asked skeptically, knowing Mrs. Evans probably wasn't the bedtime story type.

Soul's eyebrows narrowed. "Urgmh. Fine."

He crawled up, settling himself behind her. His arms slipped down her shoulders, one hand reaching down to rub soothing circles at her tortured abdomen.

Maka sighed, feeling a wave of renewed comfort wash over her. She began to read, voice floating easily through her pinked lips, resonating smoothly with Soul's ears.

And yet, neither really paid attention to the story (Maka told herself she'd reread it when they got home).

Maka's skin was so soft and smooth under Soul's hands. Her hair smelled of vanilla, and the way she fit so perfectly against his chest made ignited a feeling of adoration grow in his heart.

Soul's breath was warm on Maka's neck, and she could feel his heartbeat with his chest pressed against her back so close. The way he held her made her feel safe.

Eventually they mutually decided to take a break from the book. There was something more important – and on both of their minds – to take care of.

**So the idea machine is sputtering... anything you'd like to see them 'take care of'? Suggestions? Ideas? I'm open to anything!**


	3. And the Cramps Lead to ---

**Gonna be short.**

"FOOOOODDDDD," Soul whined as he rummaged through their hotel refrigerator. "Why don't we have any food I'm starving?"

"This isn't our apartment, Soul," Maka said, "and we haven't had time to go to the market."

Soul face planted into the bed. Then, after a short pause, he turned to look at his meister. She was still curled up in the blankets where Soul left her to whine about food. Her bottom lip was pushed out slightly, and her jaw was tight.

"You okay?" Soul asked.

Maka shrugged and muttered "not that hungry. Cramps."

Soul crawled across the blankets and rested his chin on her knee. "Have an idea," he said.

"What."

"Well…" He rolled to the side. "A certain form of _stress relief _I mentioned yesterday is good for cramps – or so I hear."

Maka reached down to smother her weapon in the blankets.

"Hey I'm just trying to help!" Soul exclaimed, fighting off Maka's efforts.

A particularly strong pain gripped at Maka's abdomen. She gave up, both hands moving to press into her lower stomach. "Hand me the heating pad, will you?"

Soul's hands slipped over them, fingers lightly intertwining with hers. "Maka," he said more seriously, "Just wanna help, you know?"

"Then give me the heating pad."

"No," Soul said. "It's out of battery."

"It is not!" Maka yelled.

"Please just let me help, Maka," Soul said with the stupidest puppy-dog face.

"No it's embarrassing," Maka said through a grimace, "and s'gonna make a mess."

Soul moved her hands out of the way and began rubbing slow circles like he had the night before. "Don't care, maid can come and change the sheets later."

Maka bit her lip. _Jesus freaking Christ _why were these cramps so bad. It felt like someone was twisting her innards, pulling and strangling until she was putty. "Well… it's still embracing."

"Why?"

Maka squirmed.

Soul sat up beside her. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Well… yeah."

"And we trust each other a whole lot, care about each other… hell, you even saw me naked when I was sick and pukey on that ship."

Maka remembered that. Soul had gotten sick on Kid's yacht and spent their whole trip sick and miserable. The first day she made him a bath – and had to undress him because he was so weak.

That trip had been… significant for lack of a better word. Soul was a huge cuddle slut when he was sick, and at the airport he said 'I Love You' (though pretended to fall asleep after). And after Soul recovered he took Maka out for lunch.

The two decided not to put any labels on things. They'd remain how they always were – partners – but there was an awkward acknowledgement (sorta not really) of each other's feelings.

Soul cared about Maka. Maka cared about Soul. Their partnership had brought on something more than just comradery and trust.

And now Soul was offering to take care of her, to take away her pain because he… because he loved her.

"Uhm… well…" Maka stuttered. The cramps _really _hurt. "Uhm… I guess…"

Soul's face lit up – oh that sick mother fucker.

**Again, another short chapter, sorry!**

**Oh and this story is set after In Sickness and In Health just FYI... so read that for some background info.**


	4. Let's Be Blunt: This is Shower Sex

**WARNING: THIS IS A RATED M LEMON.**

**I REPEAT. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

**RATED M.**

**M.**

Second guesses – that's what currently plagued Maka's hormone crazy brain.

They'd planned on doing it in the shower to avoid any unwanted messes. They were also modestly in swimsuits – as dorky as it was.

Maka stood in her one piece swimsuit, tense under the warm water pouring from the shower head. Soul was in front of her in swim trunks, staring at her through damp bangs. His tongue briefly flicked out to lick his lips.

"You sure about this?" Maka asked. "I mean, you really don't have to if you don't want to."

Soul grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. "But I do want to," he breathed, lips inches away from hers.

The kiss came naturally, almost like their bodies had been trained to react to each other all along. It was soft, gentle, like rose petals brushing over silk.

They leaned back under the water with Maka's back against the tiled wall. Soul's chest – which Maka noted had broadened over the past few years – pressed close against her stomach and breasts.

The kiss deepened, tongues cautiously but eagerly reaching out to explore each other's mouths. Maka tasted like the chocolate Soul bought her.

Soul's hands traveled down across slippery spandex. Side note: Maka wasn't as flat as she appeared to be.

Tingles began to radiate from wherever he touched her, like hot air sweeping across icy skin. For a few seconds she forgot about the gnashing in her stomach. A new feeling of pleasure replaced the pain.

"This okay?" Soul murmured, briefly pulling back to get a better look at his meister's expression.

"Mmm, yeah this is great," Maka sighed. Her eyes closed in bliss. God his hands were magic. Maka's own hands reached above to tangle in Soul's hair. She pulled him back, lips crashing together even more forcefully. Soul's hands continued to feel every inch of her body, simultaneously soothing her discomfort.

His erection had been steadily growing; from the act of tender love making rather than frantic stimulation. It pressed into the soft flesh of Maka's inner thigh, bringing on a whole new level of arousal.

Maka arched her back, hips pressing harder into the strain against his swim trunks. Both weapon and meister groaned low and heavy under the pounding water.

Like a rhythmic dance the two grinded together in growing synchronicity. A tight ball of frustration began unravelling in Maka's lower abdomen. More interestingly Maka became increasingly wet between her legs – and it wasn't because she couldn't wear a pad in a swimsuit or because of the water.

Clumsy fingers fumbled with the swimsuit straps.

"Fucking hell what is this thing made of?" Soul grumbled into her mouth.

Maka helped, sliding the straps off her shoulders. The embarrassment and hesitations she had in the beginning were almost completely gone, replaced with primal lust, but more importantly with appreciation – no, this wasn't some good Samaritan act of kindness he was doing for her – with the utmost adoration for her weapon partner.

But Soul froze, rendered immobile by the shock of seeing her bare torso. He looked like a child the first time he went to an amusement park (sorry, bad simile), filled with so much awe and wonder.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked. Water had completely soaked her hair, running in streams across her face.

"I uh," Soul swallowed thickly, "uhn, nothing, it's just… I've never…"

Maka's eyebrows rose.

"I've never done this before," Soul finished.

"S'ok," Maka reassured him hastily. She was nearing something wonderful, so, so eager to continue. "You're doing great."

She continued to encourage him, telling him what felt good, giving him little _oohs _and _aahs _every so often, sometimes even throaty groans. The sounds bounced off in enhanced echoes within the bathroom. It seemed to help him.

Maka released her hold in Soul's hair and moved to his hips, fingers stroking his dick over suddenly too tight shorts.

Soul moaned, and paused to bite his lip.

"Sorry," Maka yanked her hands away. "Should I not have done that?"

Soul shook his head. "Nah it's cool," he sputtered, "but if you keep doing that I'm gonna mess my pants."

Quick fingers pulled at elastic. "Then take them off," Maka whispered all too sensually. Since when did she become such a vixen? Maybe it was the hormones… or stress.

Whatever it was, it made Soul so hard. He eagerly shimmied out of the swim trunks. Maka's swimsuit was also yanked off her hips, leaving the weapon and meister completely exposed in the steamy shower.

Soul froze again, suddenly feeling painfully vulnerable. And Maka… she was so beautiful, pressed against him all flushed and supple.

"It's okay," Maka reassured him, lightly stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, "never done this before either."

They were each other's firsts, an idea which fueled them to no end.

A thin layer of sweat mixed with steam glistened over their skin as they pressed close together. Their souls roared to life, hungry and passionate.

After an unusual wave of boldness, Maka reached down to grab her partner's cock.

Soul's breath hitched in his throat, muscles tensing as her fingers slid over silky skin. "Maka, what are you doing?" he grunted.

Maka didn't answer and began to pump his length.

"Maka, what are you… oh _god!_" Soul's knees buckled and his hands slammed against the wall in order to keep from face planting.

Maka's hands were now wet with pre-cum, sliding more easily from the base of his shaft to the tip. It pulled out a string of deep, guttural moans from Soul. He pressed his face into Maka's shoulder as she continued to jerk him off, breath reduced to desperate gasps and sputters.

Maka found it _so _hot.

"Ah, Maka… _ah, AH!"_

She found it even more arousing when the small circles around his tip she made with her fingers caused him to almost _yelp_, also drawing out a – what Soul would consider 'uncool' – cry for more.

Soul was in heaven. Absolute fucking heaven. His eyes, half lidded, burned with lust, love, and _worship _for his meister. "Oh god, Maka, don't stop. Fuck, Jesus you're amazing, _fuck_!" She was his everything, the reason he could smile and enjoy life despite how shitty the world was.

Soul's erection slid between slick thighs, bringing an unusual feeling of pure ecstasy and a want to be inside her.

When he pulled back the tip of his cock brushed against Maka's clit and she squirmed.

"Do that again," she hissed.

If that's what she was asking, he'd do it forever.

Soul slid in again, dick sinking between her toned thighs clenched tightly. The feeling was indescribable. Uncontrolled moans and gasps flew from his throat – how loud, he didn't care. With each movement he made sure to hit the sensitive bud that made his meister whine.

Their faces were millimeters from each other, noses and eyelashes brushing against flushed cheeks as they rocked back and forth.

Maka twisted her ankles together, virtually eliminating the thin space between her legs and catching Soul's dick in a tight hold.

Soul's eyes blew wide open and he suppressed a loud scream. There were no words, just a cry of pure, concentrated pleasure.

One of Maka's legs slid up to Soul's hips. Soul grabbed both and held her up while Maka locked her ankles behind his back.

"Maka… can I?" Soul asked, almost afraid.

Maka nodded into his neck. "Slowly."

Soul almost bit through his lip the second Maka's folds enveloped his tip. She was so warm and tight, her pussy so much better than sliding through her thighs.

But she'd asked him to go slowly, so he did his best to restrain himself.

One eye peeked open to check up on her. When Maka nodded, he pushed forward more, and more until he was full inside her.

Maka could feel his cock throbbing inside her, his legs clenched in anticipation. She eventually let out a much needed sigh and let him continue.

In. Out. In. Out.

Curious, Maka arched her back and began to grind with his movements, increasing pressure and friction.

Soul practically choked. "Maka," he sputtered, "stop, I'm gonna—"

Maka's fingers dug into his back. "No wait," she breathed through heavy pants, "just a little… longer…"

Soul bit his lip and slid in especially close to her clit, putting as much pressure as possible without letting himself go. "JesusfuckMakaI'mgonnacum!"

"Wait, Soul," she pleaded, "almost… ngh… ah… almost… there…"

Soul continued his painfully slow pace. "Maka, please… ah, fuck! Maka! Ngh! Ah! AAaaahhhh! Makaaaa!"

That did it for her. Or maybe it was the wonderful _sounds _Soul was making. Each grunt and pant came from the back of his throat; low and deep with wanting and ecstasy. Every so often his voice would jump and octave in a plead for release.

"Ah! Soul, faster!" Maka wailed, all modesty now out the window.

Soul almost exploded, letting her legs down and thrusting into her without restraint.

Something burst inside Maka's abdomen, and suddenly any lingering pain from her cramps was gone. All she felt was him, her partner, her soul mate.

Maka wailed, back arching.

Soul hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time, and the sight of his meister – so flushed and undone under his touch – sent him over the edge.

He let out one last choked groaned, cum spilling across Maka's thighs.

Soul collapsed against her. Their breaths were strangled, seeping across each other's necks. Both remained still, recovering from the persisting clenches and twitches currently racking their pelvic regions.

"Feel… better…?" Soul asked when he could make words.

"Mm…" Maka nodded.

Soul pressed his forehead against hers, hot water still pouring over their faces.

Her hand lingered across his chest, tracing the fading pink scar as Maka looked with such wonder at her weapon partner. "Thanks, Soul."

He smirked. "Anything for my meister."

"…Soul?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Soul sighed heavily, then smacked his hand over Maka's eyes so she wouldn't see his blush. "Shut up," he said with a chuckle.

**Wheeeeewww...**

**So I think this will be the end of this fic.**

**Check out my other Soma fic 'In Sickness and In Health' (Soul is sick and Maka takes care of him).**

**I'm also planning a one-shot Soma collection of their various 'cuddle' moments so stay tuned for that!**

**Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers you're all awesome AF!**

**-Anonymous Secret (Meister Kasper)**

**psst... I have a tumblr... .com**


End file.
